In accordance with the above related applications a flowline bundle is connected to a subsea structure such as a production facility, by using a riser to deploy a flowline connection tool to the subsea structure. The flowline bundle is then pulled to the subsea structure by a pullcable connected between the flowline connection tool and the flowline bundle. As described in the above related co-pending applications the flowline connection tool consists primarily of an idler pulley mounted within the structural framework of the connection tool. The pullcable which is used to pull the flowline bundle to the subsea structure passes over this idler pulley on its way to a power winch mounted on the surface vessel. The pullcable either passes through the center of the riser on its way to the surface, or is guided to the surface alongside the riser's outer surface by means of cable guides attached to the riser.
The problem associated with this system is that the pullcable must be tensioned over its entire length from the surface power winch to the flowline bundle. Stretch of this capable over its length (which is sometimes 6500') causes resilient or "spongy" response from the time of actuation of the surface winch to the time of actual movement of the flowline bundle. Additionally, exposure of the cable's entire length to the tension required for pulling the flowline bundle increases the probability of cable failure. A method and apparatus need be developed which effects quicker system response while minimizing the likelihood of cable failure, and at the same time affords easy securement of the flowline bundle to the subsea structure.